


Just a little nightmare

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шону снится кошмар, и он ищет успокоения в объятиях Алекса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little nightmare

Сон, сладкий сон. Он идет по улице, из рупоров раздается резкий сигнал опасности, и некоторое время спустя к нему подбегает большой лохматый пес. Он присаживается на корточки и позволяет псу ткнуться теплым носом ему в шею, он закапывается руками в пушистую шерсть и смеется, потому что отдельные прядки нежно щекочут щеки. Он чувствует, как пес наваливается на него всем телом и обнимает лапами так крепко, что у него начинают трещать ребра. Дыхание перехватывает. Секунда - и он уже испуганно пялится в потолок, пытаясь понять, что это было. Пес все еще лежит на нем, его рыжие прядки щекочут щеки, а теплый нос касается шеи. Своими лапами он крепко сжимает его в объятиях и, кажется, беззвучно плачет.  
\- Шон? - по рыжей шевелюре Алекс безошибочно узнает своего приятеля. - Шон, что... что ты делаешь? - но Шон молчит. Бессильно-цепко он впивается ногтями в тело Алекса, словно старается собрать, смять, сохранить его для себя. Саммерс слышит топот ног, проносящийся мимо его двери, кажется, в сторону комнаты Шона. Дверь открыта, в коридоре горит яркий свет и слышны взволнованные голоса Ксавье и Хэнка. Алекс пытается приподняться в кровати на локтях, однако это оказывается бесполезным занятием - Кэссиди намертво повис на нем всем своим весом. Боже мой - такой худощавый, а весит как целый шкаф! - Шон, - он слегка потрепал парня по голове. - рыжик, если ты от меня сейчас не отцепишься, нам придется отсюда сбежать раньше, чем взойдет солнце.  
Шон что-то пробурчал в ответ, что-то крайне неразборчивое, однако ослабил хватку и даже умудрился сесть. Алекс тут же воспользовался ситуацией и вскочил с кровати. В три прыжка достигнув двери, он старательно изобразил на своем лице крайнюю степень сонливости и выглянул в коридор.  
\- Что за шум? - как можно более медленно спросил он. Алекс не надеялся, что Ксавье поверит в это представление. Это ему и не было нужно - главным зрителем был Хэнк, этот чертов клоун.  
\- Мы услышали крик Шона, - размеренно ответил Чарльз. - и забеспокоились. Ты его не видел? В его комнате никого нет.  
\- Я только что проснулся, конечно не видел, - как можно более надменно фыркнул Алекс. - Дел у меня других нет, кроме как ночами следить за лунатизмом этого идиота?  
\- Что-ж, боюсь, только утром мы сможем узнать правду. Думаю, - Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на Алекса. - К утру Шон соблаговолит вернутся в комнату и сможет нам все рассказать об этом инциденте. Пойдем спать, Хэнк.  
\- Чарльз, но вдруг... - начал было Генри, но Ксавье взглядом остановил его речь.  
\- Спать, Хэнк. Утра вечера мудренее.  
Алекс незаметно кивнул и скрылся в комнате, не забыв запереть дверь на ключ. Развернувшись лицом к кровати, он облокотился о дверь и выжидательно уставился на Шона. В лунном свете были заметны самые мелкие изгибы его фигуры. Шон сидел на краю, зарывшись пальцами в волосы и упершись локтями в колени. Дышал он уже более спокойно, однако что-то подсказывало Алексу, что лицо этого парня все еще оставалось мокрым от слез.  
\- Дурачье, - шепотом проговорил Алекс и, оттолкнувшись от двери и дойдя до кровати, плюхнулся на колени перед Шоном. - Что случилось, рыжик? - Он медленно взял Шона за запястья и отвел руки от лица. Оставшись без опоры, голова Шона безвольно повисла - парень не спешил поднимать глаза. Отпустив руки, Алекс придвинулся поближе и провел пальцами по коленям Шона, после чего игриво улыбнулся и нежно, придерживая за подбородок, поднял его лицо на себя. - Ну что произошло? - он снова улыбнулся. Мокрыми глазами Шон бесцельно смотрел куда-то сквозь него. Неожиданно, его взгляд вернул к себе искры сознания и Кэссиди, словно только что увидевший перед собой Алекса, резко потянулся к нему, стараясь как можно крепче обнять. Не выдержав такого нападения, Алекс повалился назад и вскоре эта парочка уже лежала на полу: все еще остававшийся без какой-либо подсказки Саммерс и молчаливый, повисший на нем Шон.  
\- Я тебя... - пробурчал Кэссиди и запнулся, захлебнувшись в очередной порции слез или воздуха, комком застрявших в его горле. - Я... - снова совершил он попытку. - Тебя никуда. Никогда. Ни за что не отпущу. - выдохнув из себя этот непосильный и крайне сложный монолог, Шон как можно крепче прижался к Алексу, жадно впиваясь своими губами в его предплечье. - Никуда. - эхом повторил он.  
Алексу это начинало надоедать. Нет, малыш Шон был забавен в своей непосредственности но это состояние безызвестности и непонимания начинало действовать на нервы. Саммерс вцепился рукой в матрац и постарался сесть, спиной оперевшись о бок кровати. Устроившись поудобнее, насколько это можно было сделать в подобной ситуации, Алекс схватил Шона за плечо и силой оторвал от себя, стараясь придать ему сидячее положение. Чтобы тот не падал, пришлось положить его руки себе на ключицы, все равно постоянно придерживая. Сейчас Кэссиди был больше похож на куклу, чем на человека - безвольный, обмякший, поддающийся малейшейму изменение и, главное, не произнесший ни одного слова во время всех этих махинаций. Алекс, осторожно приподнимая лицо Шона руками, утер большими пальцами слезы с щек и внимательно уставился на него.  
\- Рыжик, очнись. - он нежно поцеловал Шона в нос и тут же отстранился.  
\- Никогда. - лишь пробурчал тот в ответ. - Никогда.  
\- Это-то мы поняли, Шон. - наклонившись к уху, шепотом проговорил Алекс. - Но что случилось?..  
Когда он снова отстранился, то стал свидетелем удивительного зрелища: Кэссиди безмятежно спал. Будить его сейчас было бы крайне кощунственным занятием, а потому Алексу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как чудом подняться с пола, взять этого парня на руки и отнести в его комнату. Самым сложным этапом было открытие двери. Шон сладко сопел на руках у Алекса и выглядел столь безмятежно-счастливым, что Саммерс начал сомневаться в реальности только что произошедшего приступа беззвучной истерики. Уложив парня на кровать, он накрыл его одеялом и мягко потрепал по голове. Ночь была достаточно теплой - редкий ветер, залетавший в комнату через разбитое окно, был скорее приятным сквозняком, нежели чем-то опасным для здоровья. Бросив последний раз взгляд на Шона, Алекс закрыл за собой дверь и вернулся к себе в комнату.  
Спать не хотелось.

\- Шон, ты можешь объяснить, почему тебя ночью не было в комнате? - Чарльз деликатно отрезал кусок блина с медом и с любопытством поглядывал в сторону Кэссиди. За все утро тот не проронил ни слова. Молча спустился в ванную, молча зашел на кухню, молча устроился за столом и молча же приступил к трапезе. В поместье уже все знали о неожиданном исчезновении Шона посреди ночи, и Ксавье решил облегчить пареньку задачу с объяснениями - утром каждый будет доволен простой отговоркой.  
\- Мне приснился, - прожевав кусок блинчика и подняв глаза на Ксавье, ответил Шон. - дурной сон. - он скосился в сторону Алекса и тут же опять уткнулся в свою тарелку. - Я решил немного полетать, чтобы проветриться.  
\- Шон, ты же понимаешь, что доставил нам немало хлопот этой своей выходкой? - несмотря на суровый тон, Чарльз не злился. Однако он должен был сохранять репутацию учителя.  
\- Да, сэр. Честно, этого больше не повторится. - поспешил заверить Ксавье Шон. - Я... - снова короткий взгляд в сторону Саммерса, - достаточно налетался.


End file.
